The Workshop
History Origin The Workshop was a secret facility that was set up in Montana that was created at some point after the initial collapse of the Weapon X Program. It was stated to had been built after Wolverine escaped from the Program which meant that it was created as a hidden research facility. The Workshop was operated by a group of Humans that sought to experiment and use Mutants as living weapons that were to be sold to wealthy clients. The nature of its goals meant that The Workshop was not located on any maps and was known to only its agents along with its operatives. Externally, the research facility resembled a simple ranch in order to hide its top secret research though did contain an electronic security system along with armed soldiers as well as scientific laboratories for its staff. It was eventually headed by Mister Willoughby and Mister Murray whilst its research staff included Doctor Vapor. Search for The Native By the modern age, the facility came into operation where they intended to use their high level technology to harvest Mutants to be used as weapons to the right buyer. To that end, they recovered information on the Soft Vector Weapon Development Program and learnt of the continued existence of the Native; a female Mutant with abilities similar to Wolverine. Their intention was to recover her and harvest her genetic material for use in experiments and breeding programs. However, whilst they managed to track her down, they lacked the means to capture her and thus hired the Mutant Sabretooth to accomplish this goal. To that end, they paid the hunters Bowen and Peary to accompany him but did need provide their operatives on the abilities of the Native. This led to Sabretooth being wounded whilst the Human hunters were killed in the operation. Seeing as he initially failed in his contract, Creed decided to try once more but this time brought in Wolverine to track down the Native. Though Logan did not trust him, Sabretooth decided to simply follow him whilst he tracked his quarry down. Creed succeeded in this task but was once more wounded in battle and his contract was terminated by The Workshop who intended to eliminate both Sabretooth and Wolverine. Using a Glasseye recon plane, they discovered that Wolverine and the Native were stationed at a cabin at the mountains. Dispatching a retrieval team who successfully managed to apprehend Native though lost a considerable amount of forces to Wolverine before they managed to knock him unconscious. At the sametime, they had left a vehicle for Creed to commandeer which was actually bobby trapped with an explosive - the intention being to eliminate Sabretooh as well once he started the jeep. Enter Wolverine By this point, the Native was transported back to The Workshops main base of operations. Dazed from knockout gas, the Native was sent into the decontamination rooms where she was cleaned before being taken to Doctor Vapors operation chamber. There, she injected a considerable amount of sedatives that were enough to knock out the Hulk in order to combat the Mutant healing factor after which she surgically implanted a radiation capsule to weaken the Natives immune system in order to conduct her operation. Whilst harvesting the Natives genetic material, Vapor learnt that she was in fact pregnant and believed the father to be Wolverine though she did concede that Creed was another possibility. At the same time, both Wolverine and Sabretooth had seemingly joined forces in order to attack The Workshop; the former wanting to retrieve Native whilst the latter intended to get revenge on his employers. However, Logan betrayed Sabretooth and left the jeep on top of him whilst he infiltrated the facility to find Native. At the same time, The Workshop had a team recover Sabretooth and asked for his help in dealing with Wolverine but Creed decided to get his revenge whereupon he killed Willoughby and Murray. This was during a time when the soldiers stationed at the ranch attempted to take down Wolverine but failed. A surviving soldier was forced to take Logan to the operation theatre where a drugged Native was still on the surgical. There, Doctor Vapor revealed what she had done and that Natives eggs were harvested as well as transported them to a secure facility for purchase by their clients. This led to Wolverine killing her and leaving the ruined base of The Workshop behind with the Native freed. At the same time, Sabretooth had killed all the staff at the site and now intended to get his revenge on Logan. Notes *Presumably, The Workshop was either a splinter organization of Weapon X similar to The Facility or at least was aware of the program. *Its assumed that The Workshop is the name of the place rather than the organization; as such, its not known *After the attack by Wolverine, it can be assumed that the facility is no longer operational though this is not addressed in the Native story arc. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Workshop